Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 4
Recap Day 63 The party are back in Prok after spending 2 weeks trying to solve the mystery of the rock causing the black mist, but are unable to stop it. It is evening then the sky begins to glow. Then the sun rises in the west. The 3 Demigods are uncertain what is causing this phenomena. After observing for 30 minutes, the sun is up at it's noon position then stops. The Demigods decide to visit a nearby shaman, Shen, for a consultation who lives in the forest to the east of town. A group of other villagers are also heading to the shaman as well. The group arrive at the hut made of furs a quarter mile out of the village. Arcas goes inside first and greets Shen, the elderly male shaman. The shaman is curmudgeonly who takes issue with Emma's back talk, but Arcas butters up the Shaman in order to get advice. The Shaman asks Arcus to look at the sky to find out more. Arcus rooks and sees the sun is 30% larger than normal. The Shaman comfirms it is getting closer. Arcas starts panicking. The Shaman says it isn't the sun, but a meteor. Soon afterwards a meteor crashes to the ground some distance to the south. The Demigods get on horseback and head south to investigate. Day 66 The Demigods arrives at Atryllia, duriong this time in the age of mists it is a small town. The demigods ask around town and find that they need to head south-east to find the meteor, and head that way. Day 71 The Demigods arrive in Larkscall and are directed to the south. The party continue south. Day 76 The Demigods arrives in the city of Fayfall. The party are directed East-South-East. They head down the road to the south. Day 82 The Demigods arrive in the village of Fellroa. The villages is in a state of excitement. A villager named Hitch says as a river appeared a week after the meteor fell, giving the village a better water supply than their old wells. They are in a process of creating some irrigation around the village. The meteor fell a little to the north of the village. Hitch says a group of teenager left the village to investigate the meteor the day after it fell and haven't come back. The party follow the river to towards it's source. The river is swift and rocky. After six hours a pale grey hand reaches out of the river, a hand twice the size of a normal sized hand. The giant climbs out of the river, with long green hair, long flowing green beard, grey skin, and wears a loin cloth. They stands on the bank and is 15 feet tall. A child storm giant. The giant named Sky, asks for the assistance of the Demigods, he says his father is injured. The giant claims he and his father and 6 sisters, Jennifer, Jessica, Jasmine, May, April, & Spring, were part of the fireball. Sky doesn't remember anything before they hit the ground. The party agree to help. Sky carries the party towards the crater. Emma asks questions out of curiosity, which irritates Sky, who then drops Emma, then leaves her behind. Arcas and Adea convince Sky to go back for Emma, if Emma stays quiet. When Emma returns to the party, Arcas slaps her and insists she stay quiet. Adea scolds Arcas for this behaviour. An hour later Demigods and Sky arrive at the crater. 50 miles around the crater the trees are levelled. A lake is forming in the middle of the crater a mile across. A house build of full tree logs is being built by other Storm Giants. Sky leads the Demigods to the large hut, that is 35 foot tall, 180 foot long. They see 4 female Storm Giants. Inside is an adult dead Cloud Giant, wearing a toga. Emma tries healing magic but it does nothing. Emma then casts Raise Spirit but nothing appears to occur. Emma doesn't report in the results succinctly so Arcas gets annoyed and is rude to Emma again. Emma pushes Arcas over. Then Arcas then pushes Emma over and walks off and breaks the news of the dead Storm Giant to the Storm Giant children. The party start consoling the crying Storm Giant Children. Emma gains knowledge witht he Raise Spirit spell and knows the story of what happened. The adult Storm Giant fell from the sky. When the hit the ground and died, the other Storm Giants were born. Emma could raise the spirit of the adult Storm Giant because he was dead too long. Emma and Adea comfort the crying Storm Giant Children. Adea gets overwhelmed with passion, and says she will be the Giant's new mother. Adea casts phantasmal force of the adult storm giant and uses him to reinforce the idea that she is to take care of them That night after dinner the Demigods ask the Giants what to live. They want to be near the sea in some mountains. Arcas suggest the Towering Spires to the west. A funeral is held for the adult storm giant. Emma says some words in elvish over the ceremony. Day 83 Before leaving for the Towering Spires, the Demigods investigate the crater. It appears to be water flowing from nowhere to create the new Razor River. Sky shows the Demigods a wound he got from a scared human. Emma heals the wound. Everyone then set out overland. A few hours later they and the 7 Storm Giants Fellroa. The Fellroa villagers run in fear into the village temple. Adea and Emma go to the temple and address the villagers. Emma speaks to the crowd and convinces them the Giants are not a threat. The Giants and the Demigods continue onwards. Over the next few days rumors have spread of their travels and get a warm welcome. The rumors start to exceed reality, claiming the Demigods and the Storm Giants are heading to the mountains to defeat some sort of monster. Day 90 The group arrives near the edge of the city of Feyfall. The group go around the city and head south west. Day 92 The group near the village of Alvesta. A group of fighters lie in ambush, but are spotted by Sky. The leader of the fighters wants to be known as a Giant Slayer. Adea creates an illusionary army around her, and the attackers back down and leave The group continue to the town of Alvesta. They decide to head to the South-West from here. Day 97 The group arrive at the coastal town of Porten, population 10,000. It is the first time the Demigods have ever seen the Ocean. Adea gives an informal pray to her mother, Reluna and a formal prayer to Astair. Arcas goes to play in the water. The group head into town to the inn, but it is too small for the Storm Giants. The group then head to the nearby church, which agrees to house them. Emma offers to help heal people in the town, and heads out with the priest until night fall. Day 98 The group head north up the coast towards the mountains. They spot a large winged creature flying around the mountain tops. Day 99 The group reach the base of the mountain. The giants have grown and are 20 feet tall since the day the party met them. The party say their farewells as the Storm Giants climb up the mountain side. The demigods start heading back south. Half an hour later, 3 winged creatures some flying in the sky. One starts flying towards the party. The party prepare themselves and as the creature gets closer they see it is a 30 foot blue dragon (15 foot body, 15 foot tail). The dragon attacks the Demigods, screeching in anger. Adea magic missiles the Dragon. The Dragons responds with a Lightning Breath Weapon attack at Arcas. Emma casts lights at the Dragon, blinding it. The Demigods retreat. Emma spell lasts an hour and 10 minutes, so the party is able to make their escape fully. Day 101 The party return to the coastal town of Porten. They ask at the library for information on Dragons, and they are referred to a great sage who lives in Sand's Gate. Day 111 Arrive at Sand's Gate. They find the sage has set up shop in a 3 story building that used to be a tavern that was converted into a study. The sage is a Human in black robes. The sage says he knows of the blue dragons. He asks if the party can capture a Dragon for him. Emma and Adea are worried the sage is evil. Arcas says the Dragon is too powerful to catch, but the sage says he can lend the Demigods a trinket to hold the dragon in place, and once the dragon is trapped, the Sage will come and take the dragon away. Adea asks what reward the Sage is offering for this task. The sage leads the Demigods to a nearby chest and shows them what is inside. Experience 350 exp each. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes